


Coffee Shop Love

by blackrose_17



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bucky with Kittens, F/F, F/M, Hurt Tim Drake, Jealous Dick Grayson, M/M, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective winter, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Five years ago Tim Drake saved Bruce and walked away from his so-called family and with Owens, Z, Pru and Bucky Barnes the Winter Solider and started up a small coffee shop with only Conner, Cass, Bart, Cassie and Alfred knowing where he is. Tim was happy until the day the Bats and the Avengers found him.Dick has never forgiven himself for driving away Tim, he longs to make things right with him, even if they never become anything but brothers but those plans are derailed when it comes clear to him that James "Bucky" Barnes has more than friendly feelings for Tim. Soon it becomes Dick vs. Bucky for Tim's heart.Tim just wishes that they would have asked him first.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Helena Bertinelli/Natasha Romanoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tim Drake, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tim Drake & Owens & Zeddmore Washington & Prudence Wood, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42
Collections: DCU Big Bang 2020





	Coffee Shop Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this round of the DC big bang. I will not lie since I started my story when Bucky adopts Tim I have been wanting to write a Bucky/Tim romance but Dick refused to be left out so it became a poly relationship. 
> 
> I worked with the wonderful 2bnallegory who made such fantastic artwork for me which you can see [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376903)

Timothy Drake-Wayne was broken, he knew it but he couldn't give up. He was the only one who believed it that Bruce was alive. Even his so-called brother, the man he had looked up to since he was a child, the one who gave him his first hug, his first crush, first love and holder of his heart didn't believe him who wanted to send him to Arkham. Dick taking the Robin from him, giving it to Damian, the boy who belittled him, emotional and verbally abused him and tried to kill him without talking to Tim first tore into him, that betrayal dug itself in deep and refused to release its grip on his heart.

Then there was the whole cape community, when Dick, the first Robin, a founding member of the Titans and all-around hero darling refused to believe him and said that Tim was lost in his grief they turned their backs on him, even Diana who Tim knew had deep feelings for Bruce worse even Cassie the only other member beside himself of the core four that was still alive didn't believe him. The only one who seemed to be on Tim's side beside Cassandra was Helena. _'At least I have them.'_

Tim will admit to himself that he wanted to save Bruce because he was his father but another part of him wanted to make Dick eat his words, to make him beg for forgiveness.

He left Gotham behind him in a cloud of dust and refused to look back even though his heart was begging him to. Tim ignored the tears trailing down his cheeks.

Nothing mattered but saving Bruce and proving to Dick and the rest of the hero community who believed Dick when he said Tim might have gone crazy from all the losses in his life.

* * *

James "Bucky" Barnes the Winter Solider once a mindless weapon for Hydra was on the run from Hydra, he refused to be their puppet any longer.

He kept to the shadows using the skills that made him into the ghost that was only told in tales. The skills to survive was the only thing Bucky had been thankful to gain from his time being tortured by Hydra, not that he would ever admit that out loud.

So when he spotted three League of Assassins following a young man who impressed him with his skills Bucky found himself following the four of them.

"Huh." Bucky could feel Winter's amusement and interest that the young man had somehow not only managed to outsmart highly trained assassins but escape each of their attempts to kill him.

_'He's special. Follow them.'_

Bucky rolled his eyes at Winter's demand. _'Yeah, I'm going. I want to make sure that the kid is alright.'_

The longer they followed them the more not only Winter's interest grew in the mismatched foursome but also did Bucky's.

_'He could be our new handler.'_ Winter declaration had Bucky missing a step that he quickly righted.

_'Are you crazy?'_

_'No more crazy than you. Besides he has managed to get them from going to kill him to working alongside him. Plus we both hear that Ra wants him which makes him special. He would be a good handler.'_

_'Well, I ain't just going to walk up to him and ask him to be our handler.'_

_'Indeed you would no doubt mess it up. We needed to prove ourselves to him.'_

Bucky rolled his eyes at Winter's response but he couldn't deny that he was intrigued as much as Winter was.

* * *

_'For the League of Assassins, they are very bad at noticing that they are being followed.'_ Winter commented, he had been making snide comments about the lacking of those from the league training.

_'That is a good thing for us.'_ Bucky reminded his other half.

Winter's silence was telling he never thought much of the League of Assassins and this in his opinion proved that he was right.

It turns out that it was that Bucky and Winter following them turned out to be a good thing.

* * *

A year ago if anyone had told Tim that he would be working alongside Ra and his assassins trying to find Bruce lost in time because Dick or none of the superheroes believed him, Tim would be checking them for unknown toxins.

But that didn't matter the fact that he had made a deal with the devil as he stared at the bat symbol carved into the cave wall, the proof that he was right.

Tim didn't know how long he sat there staring at the symbol until he realized that he was wasting time sitting there, he needed to get moving to find Bruce.

Exiting the cave Tim glanced at his watch and was shocked to see that he had been in that cave for an hour.

Pru looked less than pleased as she scowled at him, "Can we go now?" She demanded.

Z, on the other hand, looked satisfied as he folded arms across his chest, “How do you feel, Tim Drake?”

Tim couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face that he sent to them, one that earned him a grumble from Pru, “He smiles, well, that’s just bloody brilliant. We get some kind of bonus for this, right?”

A sound caught Z attention and he began to turn his head when a body came flying out of nowhere tackling him out of the way of the sword that would have pierced his heart had he still been standing there.

The metal gleaming arm was a sign as to who the man was before anyone could say anything the man was moving like the legendary assassin he was.

The Widower raised his sword, "This isn't possible. Hydra has nothing to do with the Council of Spiders." He was not told that the Winter Solider was among this group.

Winter had taken over the moment he spotted the Widower, he had a few run-ins with the Council of Spiders but once he sent their assassins back to them in pieces they realized that it wasn't wise to mess with the Winter Soldier.

"Pretty bird is under my protection as are his friends. Now I will be more than willing to send you to meet your maker or you can leave and I won't hunt you down this time." Winter drawled out twirling his knife around his fingers, he would allow no harm to come to his new handler.

Tim could feel a faint heat on his cheeks at the deadliest assassins alive calling him Pretty Bird, Lady Shiva had warned him that should he ever cross paths with the Winter Soldier to run and never look back. Intrigued by the warning Tim began to research him and discovered that he was a ghost linked to some of the most famous assassinations for the past seventy years. Tim had even hacked into SHIELD, something that was scary easy that Tim scoffed at their security, _"They really need to hire Tony Stark or Babs,"_ Tim remembers himself muttering under his breath as he found files that stated that the famous and deadly Winter was, in fact, James "Bucky" Barnes the best friend of Captain America who was thought to have died, it appeared that wasn't the case.

Tim hadn't been allowed things like comic books but with his parents rarely around Tim bought himself some and his favourite hero from them was James "Bucky" Barnes.

The Widower was many things but a fool was not one of those, he knew that while he was skilled enough to easily to take down the three league members and their little friend, as much as he hated to admit it he was no match for the Hydra super soldier and deadliest weapon. "You cannot keep them safe forever, I will get them eventually."

Winter was not at all impressed with the threat, he proved that by raising a single eyebrow, "Under my protection, touch them there will be nothing left of the council." He growled out.

Owens let out a low whistle, "Now that is how you threaten someone."

Tim had to agree.

Keeping his eyes on Winter the Widower slowly began backing away until he was out of sight.

"He's gone." Winter declared once his super hearing could no longer pick up the other assassin.

"So is it weird to anyone else that the deadliest assassin in history just saved our asses or is it just me?" Owens asked.

"Normally I would say it is just you but this time I have to agree." Pru sounded less than happy at the idea of having to agree with Owens over something.

Z nodded his head, "Agreed. Now we will have to be extra careful." It was already a dangerous mission but now with the Council of Spiders after them, it had become even more so.

Tim, on the other hand, couldn't keep his eyes off the man who was making his way towards him. _'I never knew a murder strut could be so hot.'_ Tim was starting to see that he went for dangerous men who were out of his league.

_'Talk to him.'_ Bucky hissed, he couldn't believe how young this man was who was running around taking down assassins and tracking down something or someone with a desperate need.

"Are you unharmed?" Winter asked checking Tim over to make sure that the younger man was unharmed.

The blush on Tim's face grew darker the longer the older man looked at him, "I'm okay."

"We're okay too if you want to know!" Pru shouted she had better things to do than watching those two staring at one another.

"Shh," Owens jabbed his elbow into her side, "This is gold."

Z said nothing but because Owens and Pru knew him so well they could see that he was amused by what was happening but was also on guard in case their new enemy was still waiting around for them. "We should move."

Winter liked that one, "He is right. We are too out in the open here."

That had Tim blinking, "You're coming with us?"

"Indeed I am pretty bird, someone needs to keep an eye on you and your three friends." Winter declared.

Owens grinned, "Why do you call him pretty bird?"

"What else am I going to call the former Robin now known as Red Robin?" Winter asked.

_'That is not the way you let someone know that you know their secret identity!'_ Bucky shouted.

Winter winced at his other half shout, he didn't see the point in beating around the bush. "Yes, I know who you are and I haven't told anyone."

Tim didn't know why but he trusted this man, "Okay I don't know why but I trust you not to tell anyone and we could use someone with your skill otherwise who knows what would have happened if you hadn't been there to save us." Tim knew it was logical to have someone with Winter's skill set with them and truth be told he wanted to get to know the other man. 

The Winter Soldier had a new mission aid Red Robin and his three League of Assassins comrades in their search in exchange for their help for avoiding Hydra. 

* * *

From the moment he learned about Timothy Drake Ra al Ghul had been intrigued by the third Robin. He had been pleased to see that he was quite the detective at such a young age, he did not doubt that the younger man would someday surpass even Batman himself and Ra wanted him by his side. He knew that Timothy would be a far superior heir than his traitorous grandson.

The moment that Grayson turned his back on Timothy was the moment Ra knew that he could finally have what he wanted it was why he sent three of his best to trail after Timothy and test him. Tim and time again Timothy proved himself and then Ra made him an offer he couldn't refuse, help in finding Bruce and bring him deeper into the web Ra was creating around him.

Only he hadn't been counting on the Council of Spiders or the famed Winter Solider becoming players on his chest board or that Hydra's weapon would have developed a protective streak over the former Robin.

Ra would not lie he had longed to get his hands on Hydra's most prized weapon but the man always managed to escape his grasp and Hydra would never allow him to get close to him.

Neither Winter nor Bucky liked the man standing before them or the way that he was looking at Tim like he was a piece of meat. 

None of the assassin trios blinked when Winter took a possessive and protective step in front of Tim, they had noticed that the man had taken to looking after their little bird and he didn't like the way Ra was looking at Tim.

Relief filled Tim when Bucky took a protective stance in front of him, while it became clear when none of the hero community would be of aid in helping rescue Bruce he had little choice but to accept Ra's offer, that didn't mean he enjoyed the immortal looking at him like he was a piece of meat and the other man was a starving animal.

"Alright Ra what do we have to do to bring Bruce back?" Tim couldn't help but feel like he was making a deal with the devil as Ra's unholy green eyes shone with delight.

* * *

Both Bucky and Winter were worried about Tim, from what they gathered he had lost everyone he thought he could count on, that they all turned their back on him. But there was one betrayal that cut the deepest and it was the one Tim refused to talk about.

"So after we save your father what's your plan boss man?" Owens asked Tim as they gathered in the room that Ra had given Tim and Bucky after Winter made it clear that they were not leaving Tim unguarded.

Licking his lower lip Tim glanced at Bucky, the man had slowly been opening up to him but his training as a Robin allowed him to see that this man was tortured and suffered from PTSD and carried a weight of guilt upon him. He wanted to help the man, to repay him for keeping him and his new friends safe. He knew that they would be hurt or worse dead if Bucky hadn't arrived and saved them from the Widower. But to help him he couldn't take Bucky to Gotham and truth be told he wasn't sure that he wanted to return at all.

"I don't know. I don't think I want to go back to Gotham, not after everything that happened. I feel like I no longer have a place there. I was cast aside by those I thought I could count on when I needed him... them the most." Tim had done his best to keep the feelings of betrayal and heartbreak he got when thinking about Dick and he had nearly let it slip that it was Dick thinking he was crazy and made him doubt his mind, made others think he was crazy, that left the deepest of damage.

A look was exchanged between the assassin trio before Pru rolled her eyes, "If you don't want to go back no one here is going to make you. Let's face pretty bird you are better off without them. You have been alone for almost a year with assassins hunting you and not one of them reached out to you, to make sure you were still breathing. It doesn't sound like a healthy place for you. Especially with the demon spawn there."

At Tim's stunned look Pru once again rolled her eyes, "Please pretty bird it is no secret that Talia hates your guts and did everything in her power to twist Todd and Damian against you. She wanted you gone and she wasn't afraid to use either one of them as her weapon."

"First off I'm so glad that the nickname pretty bird is sticking." Tim ran a hand along the side of his face as the other four grinned at him. "Second, why would Talia hate me?" Tim had figured Talia had something to do with both Jason's and Damian's attitude towards him he just couldn't understand why.

Kicking his feet up onto the table which Z knocked off Owens grinned at Tim, "No one really can say for sure but many of us agree it is because you are a mini Batman. You are so like him that Ra wants you as his heir. Talia would never have that role, so she focused on making sure that Damian would be the perfect heir. She keeps track of her "beloved" so when she saw you she saw a threat she had to do something about it."

That had Tim blinking, "How was I a threat to Talia?"

It was Z who gave Tim him an answer, "You were a light in Batman's darkest moments, you were what pulled him back before he was swallowed up by that darkness and it scared her. She saw you as an obstacle to her goal and she needed you out of the way so she twisted Todd by telling him how easily Bats replaced him with you, how you were a mini Batman, everything he would never be. With Damian, she made sure that he knew you were his enemy that he needed to get rid of if he ever wanted a place in his father's life. And the boy was already messed up by being raised by the league."

That had Tim realizing that made a lot of sense. "Wow, I never knew all of that."

"Still it was up to the Bat and Goldie to set Damian right, to take him aside and make sure that he knew that their ways were different than ours. He might be a child who came from a horrible childhood but it was up to them to set boundaries for him. So until they do it wouldn't be safe for you to return." Pru's fist clenched at her side, she never thought that she would grow to like Tim or want to keep him safe but it showed how surviving what they did could change people.

Owens grinned at Tim as he flashed finger guns at him, "We support you whatever you chose boss and will be there every step of the way."

"Wait you guys are coming with me?" That was something Tim didn't expect he figured that Bucky would be but not the rest of them.

Z nodded, "You have our loyalty we will keep you safe."

Bucky rested a hand on Tim's shoulder, "Where you go I go."

_'Agreed.'_ There was no way that Winter was letting Tim out of his sight.

Tim had a lot of thinking to do, he knew that once this was all done he was going to at least get in contact with Conner, Bart, Cassie and Cass to let them know that he was alright. It didn't escape his notice that he didn't once think of alerting the rest of the Bats, his supposed family that he was okay. "First we save Bruce then we plan for the future."

Tim wasn't sure what the future held for him but he knew that after this adventure it was forever changed.

* * *

The days seemed to drag on and pass like a blur to Tim as he waited for the day that they could finally save Bruce. During those days Tim found himself getting closer to Bucky.

"So you and Winter are separate personalities and you two can communicate with one another?" Tim was utterly fascinated by that. 

_"Answer him,"_ Winter ordered.

Bucky rolled his eyes as he shot back, _"I was going to until you interrupted me."_

Tim watched with wide eyes as Bucky had a conversation with his other-self.

A slight smile twitched on Bucky's face, he couldn't remember the last time he smiled he knew it was never during his time with Hydra, Tim made him feel safe. Made him feel human. "To answer your question yes Winter and I can talk to one another, which can be a pain sometimes because Winter can be an ass. We have no idea how it happened but it started once we left Hydra and freed ourselves from the chair and our handlers." Bucky couldn't contain his shudder as he recalled the chair that robbed him of all that he was.

A comforting hand rested on his arm and he found himself looking into a pair of caring blue eyes, "You have suffered so much. I can't even begin to imagine what you have gone through but I am going to do everything in my power to help you in whatever way I can." Tim promised.

"I believe you." It was the first time in a long time that Bucky believed in anyone and had a sliver of hope. But after seeing Tim unravel a mystery that the rest of the hero community had missed.

Tim didn't know how much he needed to hear that someone still believed in him, he knew from the way Bucky looked at him with worry in his eyes that he had failed to keep the emotions off of his face, "It's been a while since anyone has believed in me." Tim admitted in a soft voice. The last person had been Conner, Tim found comfort in the fact that he could always count on his best friend to support him.

"Those who doubted you are a fool." Bucky was certain of that.

_"I shall deal with them."_ Winter snarled.

_"No, you will not."_ Bucky countered.

Winter sulked and Bucky couldn't believe that this was the deadliest assassin in the world. He was acting like a puppy who had been denied a treat.

Tilting his head Tim studied the man across from him, "Do I want to know?"

Grinning Bucky shook his head, "No you really don't want to know."

* * *

It was finally time they were going to bring back Bruce. Tim was finally going to see his father again and for all that he had lost on his search saving Bruce was going to make it all worth it.

It didn't escape Ra's notice that the Winter Solider ensured that he kept himself protectively in front of Tim the entire time, he was wearing what Owens called a resting murder face that dared anyone to try and get close to him or Tim. It also didn't escape his notice that his three assassins were standing closer to the duo. _'It would seem their loyalties have become divided.'_ Normally Ra didn't tolerate traitors, like his failure of a grandson, but this could work to his advantage having his people working with Tim would ensure that his future heir would be safe and keep a divide among the Bat-family. _'Yes, this has great possibilities to work in my favour.'_

Tim could feel Ra's creepy stare on him but he refused to let it bother him not when he was so close to completing his goal. He wasn't blind he knew that Ra still hadn't let go of the idea of him becoming his heir but that was something he would have to deal with later right now all his attention was on bringing Bruce home.

Time seemed to stand still as Tim watched and waited, he didn't even dare to breathe until he saw him and then what felt like forever Bruce was there. Alive, looking worse for wear with his armour dented and banged up but he was alive.

Tim wanted to run to him but a firm hand on his shoulder kept him in place. Winter had taken over he knew that there was no doubt the famous Batman would be confused and on guard and ready for a fight. "He will never forgive himself if he hurts you."

Tim knew that Winter had a point but he wanted nothing more than to hug his father.

Winter turned his attention to the only ones here that he would trust to keep Tim safe, "Watch him." Winter ordered Pru, Z and Owens as he moved towards Batman. He wouldn't lie since he first heard of Batman he had been interested in seeing what a man who could take down Superman could do.

Owens and Z kept a firm grip on Tim's shoulder ensuring that Tim wouldn't rush forward and get in the middle of the upcoming fight. "Let Winter handle this," Z whispered to Tim. "Once it is safe you can go to him."

Seeing that he had no choice Tim nodded his head, he knew that they were right.

A low whistle escaped Pru's lips as she watched the two men, two famed fighters clash. It was like watching a dance. It was clear that Batman was still unsure where he was and if he was safe or not while Winter was doing his best not to harm the other man but subdue him.

"Bruce!" Tim cried out and that seemed to work. Batman stopped in mid-fight as he glanced around until his eyes landed on his son when he saw Owens and Z hands-on Tim his eyes narrowed into the famous Bat glare that had metas shaking in their boots.

As if they had been burned the two assassins released Tim and took a step back from him. That was all Tim needed and he was moving and didn't stop until he slammed into Bruce. "Dad," Tim whispered as he clung to Bruce.

Bruce felt his heart soar as Tim called him dad. "Timmy, my boy. I knew you would save me." Bruce had known that if anyone could figure out his signs it would be Tim, his son never failed to amaze him. Eventually, he would need to know why Tim was with the League of Assassin and had the Winter Solider as well with him but for now, he was enjoying the feel of having his son back in his arms again.

"You're home," Tim whispered as he held on tighter to Bruce, he was afraid that if he let Bruce go he would disappear from his arms.

* * *

Once Bruce had been checked over to make sure that he was okay Tim with the help of Winter who glared at everyone will playing with his knife allowed Tim to take Bruce back to the room he was staying at.

Once Tim got Bruce seated on the bed, he was determined that the man would rest, he had been travelling through time and it took its toll on him. "I'm sure that you have a lot of questions. I'm just not sure how to answer them." Tim started and he didn't. How was he supposed to tell Bruce that Dick had fired him and had turned his back on him and the rest of the hero community followed? That Dick wanted him to go to Arkham. While Dick's actions would always hurt he didn't want to cause issues between Bruce and Dick.

"Where are the others? Why aren't they here?" Bruce had been looking for his other children only to see no sign of them. He didn't miss the looks that crossed the faces of the four other people in the room and he knew that something big had happened.

"That is very complicated. No one else came with me. I was by myself until I met Owens, Z and Pru," Okay so Tim was leaving out the part that they had been sent by Ra and tried to kill him that wasn't something Bruce needed to hear. "Then Bucky showed up as our knight in leather armour and kept us safe."

Bruce wasn't sure what to think of the look that Tim shot the man known as the Winter Solider it was a look that he saw Tim give Dick. He didn't like it but he couldn't deny that Winter had kept his son safe.

Bruce finally settled on, "Thank you for protecting my son. He means everything to me." It was true family was everything to Bruce.

Owens grinned, "It was no problem. He is pretty fun to be around."

"It was our honour to do so," Z added.

Pru shrugged her shoulders as she flashed Tim a smirk, "He's not so bad when he is not breaking my nose."

"I will always look after Tim for as long as he lets me," Bucky added staring at Bruce.

_'Yep, I have missed something.'_

* * *

It was time to return to Gotham and Bruce couldn't wait to see the rest of his family again there was just one thing. Bruce knew that Tim wasn't returning to Gotham with him, a big sign was the way that he avoid all talk of Gotham or their family. "You're not coming home are you?" Bruce didn't know how to feel that his son didn't feel comfortable going home.

An uncomfortable look appeared on Tim's face, "I want to. But so much has happened that it just doesn't feel like home. I think I need time to rediscover myself and see who I want to be. This past year has changed me, I'm not the same Tim who left Gotham or was your Robin."

"I understand son. Just know that you are will always have a place waiting for you. You are my son and that will never change." Bruce promised.

Tears appeared in Tim's eyes as he smiled at his father. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

* * *

Bruce, Tim along with Owens, Z, Pru and Bucky returned to Gotham. It became very clear to everyone in the car that Tim wasn't comfortable being back.

_"Comfort him,"_ Winter ordered.

Bucky placed a hand on Tim's shoulder as he whispered, "It will be alright. I'm here."

Somehow hearing that calmed Tim down.

Once they reached the manor Bruce gave Tim one last hug before he was moving towards the door. Tim watched him go, part of him longed to go with Bruce, to see the others but he couldn't. He couldn't get over the feeling of betrayal. Of Dick and Alfred saying nothing as Damian tried to kill him, verbally and emotionally abused him. How Dick took Robin from him without talking it over with him first. How they didn't believe him and thought he had broke from all his losses.

"Let's get going. I need to see my friends in San Francisco and then we go from there." Taking a deep breath Tim gathered up all of his strength and turned away from the manor he once called home. As he walked away from his old family he was comforted by the fact that his new family was right beside him.

* * *

Arriving at the Titans Tower a feeling of happiness filled Tim as he took a step towards his other family.

A blur came out of nowhere and tackled Tim.

"TIM! You're okay!" Bart Allen clung to Tim he had been so worried about his friend. "We were all so worried about you! Cassie has been filled with grief over not believing you."

"Bart, maybe you should let him breathe." Conner's amused voice came from above him as he and Cassie joined them.

A timed look one that Tim believed didn't belong on Cassie's face was the first thing Tim noticed. "It's okay Cassie. I know how I sounded it. I forgive you." And Tim meant it. He didn't know why he could forgive her so easily but not Dick.

A sob escaped Cassie as she rushed to hug Tim. "I'm so sorry Tim. I should have listened to you."

"It's okay Cassie," Tim promised.

"See I told you that Tim forgave you." Conner teased as he joined in on the hug.

A faint smile appeared on the assassin's faces as they watched Tim reunite with his friends, no his family.

Pulling back Bart studied Tim, "So are you going to tell us the story of how you ended up with four assassins with you? Because I need to know how much popcorn I need to get."

"Oh, I like him." Owens declared.

Tim wasn't surprised at Owens comment, he had a feeling that Bart and Owens were going to get along great. "I would say a lot. It is quite the tale."

"Yay! I'll go get the snacks!" Bart cheered and then he was off in a whirlwind.

Conner smiled at Tim, "Welcome home Tim."

It hit Tim that he was home.

* * *

Tim wasn't at all surprised that Cassandra figured out where he was. It had been a week since he arrived at Titans Tower and he couldn't find the strength to leave. Bart had made fast friends with Owens, Z and Pru. Even Winter wasn't immune to Bart's charm, same with Garfield.

Pru got along fine with Cassie and Raven.

What surprised Tim was the fact that Conner and Bucky seemed to get along amazingly well. Well after Conner promised that he would put Bucky done if he hurt Tim in any way.

_Conner glared at the man who was one if not the deadliest assassins alive. "I don't care that you are the Winter Soldier, Tim has been hurt enough so if you hurt him I end you."_

_'I like him.' Winter commented._

_'So do I. He is a good friend to Tim.' "If I do anything to hurt Tim I won't fight you. The last thing I want is to harm him."_

_Conner didn't know why but he believed him. "Good. Now that is settled it is time to introduce you to the joys of Wendy the Werewolf Slayer."_

Cass studied Tim before reaching out and pulling him into a hug, "Be happy little brother. Keep in touch."

Closing his eyes Tim sank into Cass' embrace, "I will. Once I get settled I will let you know where I am and you can come to visit me."

A knowing smile appeared on Cass's face, "Already home. Here with your family." They both knew she was talking about San Francisco, the Titans and his assassins.

"I think you are right."

* * *

Five years ago Timothy Drake-Wayne did the impossible and found Bruce Wayne lost in time when the rest of the superhero world believed that Batman was dead.

Five years ago Dick Grayson was faced with the proof that his baby brother had been right all along and he had to deal with the guilt that he hadn't believed Tim, even though he was crazy and said nothing as he left the manor heartbroken and the bonds between them destroyed.

Because five years ago Tim Drake-Wayne completely disappeared.

Dick was convinced that Tim's friends, the other members of the core four of the Young Justice and maybe even Gar and Raven knew as well, as they had been nicknamed knew where Tim was but were refusing to tell any member of the Bat-family where Tim was.

Except maybe for Cassandra, after all, she and Tim were close and she made it clear that Tim was her favourite. And Alfred and if Alfred knew and made a promise not to tell them in fear of losing contact with the young man then he would keep that vow.

It had taken Dick a long time to realize that while he had done the right thing for Damian he did the wrong thing when it came to Tim. He had done what Bruce did to him. He gave the Robin name to Damian without talking it over with Tim. He knows now that he should have sat Tim down and explained why he felt it was time for Tim to move on from the Robin mantle and become his own person.

Dick had chosen to spread his wings and find his way, but Tim, he had been alone for so long that he made it clear that was not what he wanted, he wanted a family, a place to belong.

It had taken time and for Helena of all people to point out that the way he had been excusing Damian's behaviour towards Tim had been doing more harm than good.

_"I get that Damian is a child and had a hard childhood but so did Tim! He was supposed to be your brother as well but you tossed him aside when Damian came along and said nothing as Damian emotional, verbally and physically abused him. You excused his attempts at trying to kill Tim to the point that Tim no longer felt safe in his own home! Damian made feel Tim feel unwanted but your actions Dick are what broke Tim!" Helena had had enough of Dick and his excusing Damian's actions. "You thought he was crazy! You doubted his mind, he is the one so like Bruce yet you refused to stop and listen to him. Not only that because you are one of the most beloved heroes the rest of the hero community followed your lead. Tim was out there all alone with only Cass as backup when she could join him. He could have died out there all alone and no one would have known about it."_

_No one said anything as Helena went off on Dick until Jason broke the silence by clapping, "About time someone said that. Golden Boy, I get that you want to help Damian and no one can deny that you have done a good job with the demon but damn when he tried to kill replacement and his barbs to him about not being family, you should have taken him aside and explained why those things were wrong instead of falling back, on the whole, he is a child and he doesn't know any better." Jason shook his head._

_"I'm no innocent either. I came back twisted and full of rage and tried to kill him. Tim ain't perfect but the way we treated him and the way he let himself be treated made it clear to him that he wasn't family he was just a soldier, a replacement, a stand-in, ready to be tossed away whenever he was no longer useful."_

It hit Dick hard that he had a big hand in the rest of the superhero community refusing to help Tim in his search for Bruce, it was a shame they all carried. But Dick especially felt bad as he was the one who suggested that Tim goes to Arkham.

Arkham that is home to the likes of the Joker, he had wanted to put Tim in the same place that held their rogues.

Tim had never come home for him to make things right and Dick was filled with nothing but regret. "Where are you, Tim?"

* * *

The last thing that Tim ever thought that he would be doing is running a coffee and bakery shop with four former assassins, one that now also sold clothing that Tim had knitted and had stray kittens, cats, dogs and puppies roaming around allowing customers to play with them or have a cat or kitten use them as a pillow. 

It had started as a joke.

_Half asleep Tim moved through the tower with one goal in mind and nothing else mattered but his beloved coffee._

_A small moan escaped Tim's lips as he was handed a cup by Bucky, "I love you."_

_"Hey, boss maybe you should open your own coffee shop and spread your love of all things coffee to others." Owens joked._

_If Tim had been more awake he would have noticed the gleam in Bart's eyes and put a stop to what was to come but it was not to be._

"I blame the two of you," Tim growled out as he glared at the grinning duo and he really did blame Bucky and Bart for his knitting hobby.

"You say that every day." Bart helpfully reminded his friend.

Tim's eyes narrowed as he looked at the calico cat that was wrapping itself around Bucky's legs with her Winter Solider scarf on. "Well, it wouldn't have happened if Bucky didn't bring her home."

_None of the four could believe what they were seeing the mighty and feared Winter Solider was looking sheepish as he held up a small calico kitten. And that was just the first one. Soon Bucky was bringing home stray after stray and Bart started helping him, both knowing that Tim couldn't say no to them._

_"Hey, Timmy you should take up knitting, make something nice for the kittens and puppies to wear," Bart commented from where he was in the middle of a puppy and kitten cuddle pile._

_"That sounds like a good idea, I'd bet you be amazing at it like you are everything else," Bucky whispered in Tim's ear as he passed him._

_Tim could never say no to Bucky when he looked at him. And thus Tim spent the next few days studying everything he could find about how to learn to knit and then knowing he had no choice or face Bart's puppy dog eyes Tim_

At first, it was Young Justice that Tim focused on with a few Red Robins thrown in here and there when someone would ask why none of the animals had a Red Robin sweater.

Slowly Tim began adding other Justice League and Avengers symbols but he always stilled in knitting when he tried to create something with a Bat symbol on it. The only one he could do was Cassandra and it turned out that Black Bat had quite a following Tim could barely keep anything Black Bat in stock it was his biggest seller.

"It's okay птенец (baby bird)," Bucky whispered as he pressed a kiss on Tim's forehead, he knew that Tim still carried a great deal of pain in losing what he thought was his family only to be thought as crazy and cast aside.

Z was an amazing baker, Tim would put him up there with Alfred and Ma Kent in baking greatness.

Red's Assassins was their best selling baking good, Owens beamed every time someone ordered one, after all, he had been the one to name it and no matter how many times Tim had to try to change it, in the beginning, someone always changed the writing on the blackboard back. He gave up after the tenth time that someone asked if they stopped serving Red's Assassins the first hour.

* * *

"Jaybird you won't believe who Kory just found." Roy handed Jason his phone. He watched as his lover's eyes widened.

#CoffeeCoupleGoals was the hashtag on the photo from Instagram that clearly showed the long missing Tim Drake with long hair pulled back into a small ponytail smiling brightly as he wiped what looked to be flour off of a stunningly handsome man with a metal arm, his long hair pulled back into a man-bun, there was no missing the way tenderness in the man's eyes as he stared at Tim.

"Son of bitch. Only baby bird could go from hero to running a coffee shop. Damn you think that Barbara has seen this?"

"No doubt, she is Barbara after all."

A thoughtful look appeared in Jason's eyes, "Huh I wonder how Goldie is going to take this." He wasn't blind Dick had done his best to hide them but Jason knew that he had more than brotherly feelings for Tim.

Roy knew that gleam in lovers' eyes and he let out a sigh if Dick didn't know then Jason was going to make sure he did and he would take great joy in it. "So I take it we are making a trip to Gotham?"

Raising an eyebrow Jason looked at his lover like he had just asked a stupid question, "Tell Lian we are off to see Grandpa B." Jason wasn't above playing dirty and Bruce would be too busy entraining his beloved granddaughter and the demon spawn would be following behind glaring at Lian for taking all of Bruce's attention to stop Jason from teasing Dick.

* * *

_Gotham_

Dick was at a loss of words as he stared at the post Babs had sent him. It was of Tim, his Timmy who was looking at another man the way he used to look at him and it cut deeply in him. But it also gave him a lead he could find Tim and do his best to win him back.

* * *

_New York_

"Sir, I believe that you should see this," JARVIS informed his boss who was in the middle of a rather long make-out session with his partner.

Tony Stark let out a small whine as his boyfriend pulled away from him. "This better be important Jarvis you are denying me my Steve cuddles."

Steve Rogers could only shake his head, his blue eyes full of fondness as he gazed at his pouting boyfriend, "I'm sure Jarvis wouldn't interrupt us if it wasn't important."

Tony knew that Steve had a point, it didn't mean he had to like it. "Fine Jarvis, what have you got for me?"

"Sir, it actually involves both of you," Jarvis warned as he pulled up a picture that robbed Steve of all his breath.

"Bucky?" Steve whispered out in disbelief as he stared at the picture of his best friend and brother in all ways but blood, smiling and looking at the younger man with fondness in his eyes.

Slipping his hand into Steve's Tony rested his head on his partner's shoulder he knew how much Bucky meant to Steve, Bucky was to Steve what Rhodey is to Tony and he knew that Steve carried guilt about being unable to save Bucky.

"Where was this taken JARVIS." Tony knew that JARVIS wouldn't have brought this to their attention if he didn't know where Bucky was.

"San Francisco from a small but very popular coffee and bakery shop that seems to be a popular hangout for that city superhero team the Titans," JARVIS informed them.

"Hey," Tony whispered gaining Steve's attention, "We know where he is if you want we can go see him."

Once again Steve was thankful so such an understanding partner, "I would like that. I just need to know that he is okay."

"Then that is what we will do. JARVIS clear my schedule." Tony ordered.

"Will do sir."

Steve couldn't believe it he was going to see Bucky after all this time, it felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Pressing a kiss on Tony's temple he whispered, "Thank you, love."

* * *

Dick knew something was up the moment Jason stopped by for an unscheduled visit with Roy, Kory and most importantly Lian who beamed the moment she laid eyes on Bruce.

"Grandpa!" Lian let go of her father's hand and rushed towards Bruce who was already kneeling with his arms open up wide for her.

"Oof, you are getting so strong," Bruce commented as Lian threw herself into his arms, wrapping his arms around her he climbed to his feet and gazed down fondly at his granddaughter.

A serious look appeared in the young girl's eyes, "I have to be if I am going to be Black Bat's sidekick." Lian announced.

A hurt sound came from her father and twisting enough in her grandpa's arms Lian shrugged at her dad's wounded look, "Sorry daddy but everyone knows Black Bat is the best. I plan on being just like her when I grow up." Lian announced.

Chuckling Jason patted a sulking Roy on the shoulder, "She has got you there. I would even be Cass' sidekick if she offered it to me."

Roy could see their points, "I can live with it, after all, it's not like she wants to become you." He teased Jason.

Standing next to her lovers Kory rolled her eyes but smiled fondly at them. "A wise choice Lian, you two will be a terrifying duo."

"I agree, I know that Gotham and the world will be in safe hands with the two of you protecting it," Bruce added earning a beaming smile from Lian. "Come along I'm sure that Alfred has something ready for you and if not I am sure that he will love your help."

A huff escaped Damian, he and Lian had a rivalry of some kind, since Lian was the first of Bruce's grandchildren he doted on her a scowl on his face the youngest of the Wayne children followed after them just as Jason hoped.

Roy and Kory exchanged a look as Dick glared at Jason who grinned back at the oldest with mischief in his eyes, "Yeah we are just going to take our bags to our room," Roy hefted his and Jason's bags up while Kory took hers and Lian's, "And will let you two talk just don't destroy anything." Roy had his doubts about leaving Jason and Dick alone they had come to a truce and thanks to Lian Jason was more comfortable being around the Bats again and being a part of their family. 

"Don't worry me and Dickie are going to have a nice conversation, aren't we Goldie?" Jason shot Dick a mocking smile.

"That's right." Dick managed to get out through gritted teeth.

Placing a comforting hand on Roy's arm Kory smiled at the three men, "We must trust them to behave after all Lian is in the house and Diana is on her way."

Jason shot Kory a hurt look everyone knew that Diana was his favourite and he complained that she was too good for the likes of Bruce so as much as he wanted to tease Dick he couldn't. "That is low Kory."

Kory's smile could have outshone the sun, "I know I learned it from you. Now come Roy let us put our bags away and then join the others I can't wait to taste Alfred's baking."

That had Roy perking up, no one in their right mind would turn down Alfred's cooking. "Now that is a plan I can get behind."

Once they were alone Dick's blue eyes burned into Jason's, "So what is it that you want to tell me? If it is about the post showing Tim I already saw it."

"Aww and here I was hoping that I could be the one to break it to you." Jason sighed disappointedly. "So what are you going to do?"

In truth Dick didn't know how to answer that question, he wanted to see Tim, he needed to make things right between them. He needed to see with his own eyes that Tim was okay. "I'm going to go talk to him."

Jason wasn't expecting that and he crossed his arms over his chest, "So you have finally gotten your head out of your ass, have you? About damn time." At Dick's startled look Jason rolled his eyes and muttered, "blind idiot," before he decided to explain it to his blind brother, "Tim has been in love with you for the longest time. You were his first crush! He might have dated Stephanie and had his thing with Conner..."

Dick's Batman voice came out as he growled out low and dangerous, "What thing with Conner?" 

Jason feared for Superboy fate _'Oh well Dickie would have learned sooner than later,'_ "Timmy and Conner hooked up a few times, there was a bet on wither or not that they would enter a relationship together, I, of course, knew that while it would be good for Timmy to move on from you and find someone who would love him like he deserves that it would never happen. For some reason, he is gone on you." Jason could understand there was no denying that Dick was handsome and had the best ass in the business and he was charming but he could be a jackass he knows from experience. "Don't get your panties in a twist it was before Conner got together with Bart."

Rage burned in Dick's eyes at the thought of Conner touching his Tim. _'No that is not the issue, no the issue is the man that looks at Tim like he is the whole world.'_ "I know I made mistakes when it came to Tim but I am going to make things right with him and fight for him."

Jason knew the look in Dick's eyes well, "You are going to San Francisco aren't you?"

Dick's blue eyes blazed, "Damn right I am."

"Well I guess won't mind watching the car crash that is about to happen, looks like you have company on your trip. I'm sure that Roy and Kory won't mind visiting Raven and Gar." Jason announced taking great amusement in Dick's look of disbelief. _'I wonder if I should warn Dickie that Cass is on her way to warn Timmy that we know where he is? Nah why spoil the surprise that Cass has known this whole time where Tim is.'_

* * *

Tim had known the moment he saw the photo on not only Instagram, Twitter, Facebook and tumblr that his days of hiding from the Bats were done even before Cassandra and to his surprise, but Helena was also waiting for him in his apartment. "Don't tell me they are coming?"

"Yes as are the Avengers," Helena told him point blankly.

Tim could only stare at her, "Why are the Avengers coming?"

A long sigh escaped Helena's lips, "I think that your Bucky should be here for this it involves him as well."

A sigh escaped Tim as he ran his hand through his hair, "Alright I will be right back with him."

"We will be here. It will be okay little brother." Cass did her best to reassure Tim and she earned a small smile from him.

It didn't take long for Tim to return with Bruce and neither woman missed the way that Bucky stood protectively in front of Tim or the way his eyes darted around to make sure that there was no hidden in the shadows and checking all the exits.

Running a hand through her dark hair a sigh escaped Helena she seemed to be doing that a lot. "You are the only ones who know this I have been in a relationship with Natasha Romanoff the Black Widow for the past few years, we have kept it quite. She called me to tell me that Steve Rogers and Tony Stark saw the picture and are on their way here. As is Dick, Jason, Kory and Roy."

Steve Rogers the name sounded familiar to Bucky, his past had been muddled but slowly with Tim's help pieces came back to him and he remembered Steve, small and sickly and then Tim showed him pictures of Steve now. _"What the hell had that punk done to himself?"_

A sigh escaped Tim, "I knew that this day would come." Even five years apart Tim still carried a torch for Dick, he had been woven throughout his life, he had given him his first hug, he had been his first crush and his first love. Glancing at Bucky out of the corner of his eyes he couldn't deny that Bucky had come to mean so much to him, that he had earned a place in his heart right beside Dick and he was afraid that he was going to have to choose between them and he was sure that was something he couldn't do.

Bucky saw the torn look in Tim's eyes, "Don't worry I will be here right beside you we will face this together."

Warmth filled Tim as he smiled at Bucky a smile that was returned. Helena and Cass exchanged a look as they saw the love in both of their eyes. _'This could end up being a big mess.'_ Helena thought with worry.

* * *

It had been very easy to convince Brue to look after Lian for the weekend mostly because Bruce was a big pushover for both Lian and Diana who looked thrilled at the idea of having the little girl around.

_Diana smile at Bruce impishly, "It will be good practice for when we have a little one."_

_Jason had nearly laughed himself sick at the gobsmacked look on Bruce's face, he had made sure to take a photo of it and made it his phone's lock screen._

Kory and Roy headed towards the Titans Tower they had tried to convince Dick to go with them but he wouldn't budge he was on a mission and he wouldn't go anywhere else until he saw Tim with his own two eyes, Jason decided to go with him mainly to keep him under control.

Tim was nervous and he had a pretty good idea as to why as the reason stepped through the door. It had been five years since he last saw Dick and to Tim's luck he had only grown handsome, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest the same way it pounded when he laid eyes on Bucky.

"Timmy." Dick breathed out as he took in the sight of Tim, the younger man who he didn't realize that he needed in his life, that without him he wasn't complete.

"And I'm Owens, that is Pru, Z and of course Bucky." Owens drawled out.

"Do I even want to know how you ended up running a bakery with three League of Assassins?" Jason asked his eyebrow raised.

"Better retirement policy," Pru informed him.

Jason gave a nod at that answer he already knew that he was going to like these three. He turned his attention back to Dick and a smirk tugged at his lips as he noticed that Dick was caught in a glaring contest with the freaking Winter Solider of all people with an uncomfortable looking Tim in the middle.

"Well Dickie instead of having a dick measuring contest with the Winter Soldier don't you think you should tell Tim what you came here to tell him?" Jason drawled out.

Tearing his eyes away from the man standing too close to Tim for his comfort Dick turned his attention back to Tim and his eyes softened, "Tim can we talk, alone?"

Tim felt his mouth dry up as Dick looked at him like that he was the only thing he could see, that he was his whole world. "I guess that would be okay." There was still a lot of old hurts that needed to be addressed between the two of them.

"No." Bucky growled as he glared at Dick, he didn't trust the other man. He had let Tim go off on a dangerous quest without back up, Tim might have been dead and they would have never known. "I am not leaving you alone with him to be hurt again."

There was no missing the flinch Dick made as he heard Bucky's cruel but true words. "I think it is up to Tim to decide." Dick shot back.

Dick and Bucky once again engaged in a glaring contest one that was broken by the sound of crunching and they both turned to see Pru, Owens and Z eating popcorn and Owens was offering the bowl to Jason who had joined them the four looked utterly amused.

A long drawled out sigh escaped Tim as he rubbed a hand down his face, "Okay Dick I will talk to you alone." Tim told Dick before turning his attention onto Bucky, "I know you don't like this but I need to talk to him alone, besides I need someone I trust to watch those four or else we might not have a shop left."

Bucky hated it but he could see Tim's point, this was a talk that had to happen between Dick and Tim, it was long overdue. Still, that didn't mean Bucky had to like it and he once again glared at Dick, "If you hurt him it will be the last thing you ever do." He warned.

"Bucky!" Tim cried out, he couldn't believe that Bucky had just threatened Dick.

Jilting his chin out Dick studied Bucky, "If I hurt him again I give you my full permission to knock some sense into me."

Grabbing Dick's wrist Tim decided it was time he put a stop to all of this, "Okay before Bucky takes you up on this and my shop becomes home to a brawl between the two of you Dick come with me to my office." 

"That was better than any soap opera on television," Jason commented as he took another handful of popcorn.

* * *

Tim did his best to calm his racing heart as he leads Dick to his office, it wasn't until the door to his office closed did it hit him that he was alone with Dick for the first time in years and he had no clue what to say.

"I'm so sorry Tim," Dick whispered as he took a step towards Tim closing the distance between them, his blue eyes never leaving Tim's face. "I chased you off when you needed me the most. I should have stood up for you and told Damian that the way he treated you was wrong and not the Batfamily way. I should have set boundaries for him. I was so afraid that he would run off back to Talia and I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't let Bruce lose another son and in the end, I did cost him one." There was no missing the grief and remorse in Dick's eyes.

"I did the right thing but I went about it wrong. I should have sat you down and talk to you about giving Damian Robin instead of taking it from you without warning you. I knew that pain when Bruce made Jason his Robin without telling me even though I was already Nightwing. I should have offered you Nightwing before making Damian Robin."

Tim was in shock and blurted out the first thing that came to him, "But you love being Nightwing."

A sad smile, one that Tim knew didn't belong on Dick's face appeared, "I do but I love you more." Tim stared at Dick in pure shock and taking the chance he moved closer until he could cup Tim's face in his hands. "I mean it, Tim, it took me losing you from my life to see just how much I love you. You are the Flamebird to my Nightwing."

At that moment Tim was certain he forgot how to breathe. "You have no idea how much I longed to hear this. I forgave you a while ago. Yes, it hurt to be cast aside for Damian but if I hadn't I would have never left to find Bruce, I would have never met Pru, Z, Owens and Bucky. I saw what wearing the cowl was doing to you, you were losing who you were and I couldn't let that happen. In the end, it was worth losing you to save you."

Dick couldn't believe how selfless Tim was being. "Tim, you are too good for me and this world. I know I don't deserve this but are you willing to give me another chance to be a part of your life?"

Tim knew that the others especially Bucky would have issues but in the end, it was his decision and his alone, "Yes, I'd like that very much."

* * *

Dick became a familiar sight in the shop, even though he was banned from stepping foot in the kitchen after Jason, the traitor, had shared Dick's attempts at cooking before Alfred banned him.

_Everyone had been waiting for Dick and Tim to return they didn't even pretend to work and all eyes were on them as they returned._

_"How the hell did you think it was okay to butter the bread before putting it in the toaster?" Owens demanded to know amusement shining in his eyes._

_Tim stifled his laugh as Dick glared at Jason. "Traitor, I'm sorry that not all of us can be like you and Tim taking to Alfred's cooking lessons with ease."_

It took a few days before Owens, Z and Pru to warm up to Dick the same could not be the same for Bucky a feeling that Dick returned if the glares and remarks traded between the two were signs.

Tim managed to last a week before he snapped, "Enough!" Tim growled out interrupting another of Dick and Bucky's fights. "I care about both of you. You both have a place in my heart there is no need to fight. I am not asking you to become best friends I just want the two of you to try and get along, please that is all I ask."

Neither man could say no to Tim and the two of them nodded their heads.

"For you baby bird I will try," Dick promised.

"For my pretty bird, I will do my best not to let him get to me." Bucky voiced his agreement, smirking when Dick heard his nickname for Tim.

The sound of clapping broke the moment and Tim felt his inner fanboy waking up as he laid eyes on Iron Man and Captain America. "Oh my god, your Tony Stark!" Tim blurted out his eyes shining with awe. "I have studied your work in AI development." Tim gushed.

Tony didn't bother hiding his smile, _'He reminds me of my spiderling.'_ Tony thought with fondness he was certain that Tim and Peter would get along wonderfully. "It is always nice to meet someone who understands my way of thinking."

"Stevie? Is that you?" Bucky whispered, Raven after Tim talking with him had begun helping him to move past Hydra's brainwashing and he slowly began to remember who he was even if he will never be that Bucky again.

"Bucky, it really is you." Steve couldn't believe it Bucky was alive. He was moving before anyone could say anything and pulled Bucky into a hug, "I missed you so much."

Slowly wrapping his arms around Steve returning the hug, "I missed you too punk."

"Why don't we give those two some time alone," Tony suggested as he sent Steve an understanding look, he knows how much Steve needed this.

Placing a comforting hand on Bucky's shoulder Tim smiled at him, "If you need us just shout and we will be here in a flash."

A chuckle escaped Bucky at Tim's distasteful look after he made that pun, "If Bart had been here he would have been so proud of that."

Glaring Tim pointed a finger first at him then at Dick, "Neither one of you tell Bart I said that." He warned before dragging Dick off with an amused Tony following.

Steve studied Bucky as Tony disappeared with the other two men, he saw the soft smile on Bucky's face as he watched the younger man leave, "You're in love with him." Steve knew that look well.

"I am." Bucky admitted, "He saved me. He accepts me for who I am. I am not the same man you knew Stevie, I don't know that Bucky, I don't know how to be him. The last thing I want to do is hurt you but I don't want to give you false hope either."

"Tony talked to me about that. He warned me that you will have changed. He was tortured for months and he told me how much that changed him. I am not going to lie it wasn't easy it still isn't for me to look at you and know that you aren't the Bucky I know but I would like the chance to get to know you if that is okay?" Steve asked in a small voice.

"I'd like that a lot punk. I look forward to getting to know you and your fella as well." Bucky reassures him.

* * *

Once Tony and Steve left well after Steve had all but carried Tony out of the shop after the tenth time he tried to convince Tim to come work for him as his coffee maker, going as far as to offer him up his own AI and to the horror of the others Tim looked like he had been considering it, for the safety of the world Steve, Dick and Bucky decided that someone needed to keep an eye on Tim and Tony to stop them from taking over the world.

Humming under his breath Tim set about cleaning the tables glad to see that Bucky's talk with Steve had gone well, their friendship was legendary and the last thing Tim had wanted was for Bucky to lose that if Steve couldn't accept that this Bucky wasn't the Bucky he knew.

Two hands covering his had Tim stopping his cleaning as he lifted his head to see Dick and Bucky both looking at him, "Guys what is wrong?" Tim feared that they were going to tell him that they were leaving.

Bucky and Dick exchanged a look it was odd to see the two of them getting along and not at each other's throats.

"Doll there is something that we need to talk to you about." Bucky started. "This isn't easy for either of us and Winter is a possessive bastard especially when it comes to you. But Dick and I have talked about it and we were wondering if you would allow us to court you?"

Tim blinked as he looks between the two men, "Are you serious? Like you want to date me or the three of us try to be in a relationship with one another? Because I need to tell you both now I love you both, you both hold my heart and I could never choose between the two of you." Tim explained laying his heart on the line.

Reaching out Dick stroked the side of Tim's face, "Bucky and I talked about and yes we can talk without fighting and we want to try. We could never force you to choose between us because we know that will only result in us losing you and that is something neither one of us want. So what do you say will you give us a chance?" Dick asked softly.

Tim knew that there were so many ways that this could go wrong and end up in heartbreak but the truth of it was he wanted to try, "Okay let's give this a go." He was rewarded with twin smiles.

"Can I kiss you?" Dick asked it was something he had longed to do since he realized that he is in love with Tim.

Blushing Tim turned to Bucky to make sure that he was okay with that, "It's okay doll he got first dibs because he has known you longer but then it is my turn and I plan on sweeping you off your feet." Bucky promised his eyes full of heat.

Dick grinned, "That sounds like a challenge and I accept." Wrapping his arms around Tim Dick kissed him deeply putting his skills to good use.

A whimper escaped Tim as he melted into Dick's kiss it was everything he had hoped for and more.

Time held no meeting as Dick and Tim lost themselves in each other. Dick knew that he was addicted to Tim's taste. Pulling away Dick smiled at the blissful look on Tim's face before turning to look at Bucky, "Well old man it is your turn." He taunted.

Tim barely had a chance to blink before he was in Bucky's arms, "Let me show you how it is done youngster," Bucky growled before his mouth was on Tim's.

Tim felt himself swooning he had heard tales of James "Bucky" Barnes skills with the ladies and he was happy to know that just like Dick they surpassed any story. _'They just might be the death of me but what a way to go.'_

* * *

Tim couldn't believe it that he was back in Gotham but this was an event that he couldn't miss.

_Tim knew that this day would come that Bruce would seek him out. Tim had missed his father something fierce it was why he had gone searching for him._

_"Son, I have missed you." Bruce had learned to be more open with his emotions all thanks to Diana who wasn't afraid to call him out when he was being an ass._

_Tim was in Bruce's arms before he had realized that he had even been moving, "I missed you too dad."_

_Wrapping his arms around Tim Bruce held him tight it had been too long since he had the chance to._

_Pulling back Tim looked up at Bruce, "Not that I am not happy to see you but what brings you by?"_

_A chuckle filled the shop as Bruce smiled fondly at Tim, "Always the detective. I am here to invite you, Dick and your Bucky to mine and Diana's wedding."_

_A bright smile appeared on Tim's face, "So she is finally going to make an honest man out of you? It has been a long time coming. Of course, we will be there."_

_Returning Tim's smile Bruce couldn't deny how much happier Tim was, "If you aren't busy would you mind catching me up with what has happened in your life since we last saw each other?" Bruce asked hope in his voice._

_"I would be happy to." And Tim did just that._

* * *

Diana looked like a vision in her white wedding dress as she walked down the aisle to where Bruce was waiting for her, the light reflected off of the crystal beading that was sown within the lace of the gown, she looked like she had just walked out of a Disney Princess movie.

Bruce couldn't take his eyes off of her and Tim was certain that Clark's smile put the sun to shame as he stood next to Bruce as his best man and Tim could understand he knew Bruce and Diana the longest and had watched them dance around each other years before Dick came into their lives not to mention the rest of them.

Jason originally planned on interrupting the wedding when the pastor asked if anyone objects to this union and ask Diana to run away with him but Kory and Roy had put a stop to that with their secret weapon Lian who was so excited about being the flower girl.

Snug between Dick and Bucky Tim watched with teary eyes as Bruce found his happy ending, making sure to hand Dick tissues as his lover was opening crying.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." No one cheered louder when Diana dipped Bruce in a deep kiss.

* * *

"It is wonderful to see you both again. I know Bruce has missed the two of you." Diana said as she finished hugging Tim and Dick. "As have I. You must promise to visit more."

"Of course, even though San Francisco is home now Gotham will always be special to us," Tim promised, he had missed Gotham and his family a great deal.

"That is wonderful to hear chum and just what will you be doing there, Dick?" Bruce asked looking at his oldest.

"I was hoping that I could work with Tim at his shop, I think I want to take a break from being a cop." Dick sent Tim his puppy dog eyes.

A teasing smile appeared on Tim's face as he smiled up at his lover, "Sure you can look after the animals with Bucky because there is no way that I am letting you anywhere near my kitchen. Z would kill you."

Chuckling Bucky wrapped his arms around Tim and smiled at the now pouting Dick.

"A wise choice Master Tim," Alfred commented as he passed by.

"Not you too Alfred!" Dick cried feeling betrayed.

Tim shot Dick a fond look, "Dick, you have many amazing qualities but cooking is not one of them."

A heated look appeared in Dick's eyes as he licked his lips, "Oh pretty bird are you talking about what I can do with my mouth and in bed. Because I am ready to ditch this party like Bruce and Diana are about to and remind you of my qualities."

The last thing Bruce needed to hear was about his son's love lives taking his wife's hand in his Bruce gently pulled her away, "That sounds like a fabulous idea, I'm sure Alfred has the car waiting for us."

Diana's laughter filled the air as she allowed Bruce to lead her away.

"Snag the leftover cake and we can make our pretty bird even sweeter than he already is," Bucky growled in Tim's ear once Bruce and Diana were gone.

Tim could only whimper at the sin filled looks his two partners sent him. He never imagined that his search for finding Bruce would lead him to find the two people who completed him. It might have taken a while but Tim could say that never in his life had he felt happier and so loved. 


End file.
